Kuda dan Monyet
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kumpulan drabble mengenai keseharian Jean dan Eren. / "Bokong lo kok empuk sih beb." JeanEre. AU. Kado ulang tahun buat Fvvn.


**Disklaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin punya **Hajime Isayama**. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapatkan dari fanfiksi ini, murni senang-senang sekaligus tambah asupan.

 **Peringatan** : Homo ringan; **KudaMonyet** ; Non-Baku; percakapan gahoel; tujuh drabbles. Highschool!AU.

* * *

 **KUDA DAN MONYET**

 **Spesial** buat ulang tahun **Fvvn**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

[ **C** inta Monyet]

Bicara soal cinta monyet, Eren udah tahu siapa yang bernasib buruk dapetin gelar demikian dalam hidup Jean. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupunya, Mikasa? Sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi kuda jorok yang satu itu tergila-gila sama Mikasa. Beruntungnya, Mikasa apatis soal percintaan. Kalau gak begitu, perempuan yang terkenal sadis tersebut pasti udah nolak Jean mentah-mentah. Siapa juga yang mau pacaran sama orang yang kalau tidur suka ngorok dengan kaki menendang-nendang.

Eren sih ogah. Mikasa juga pasti ogah. Tapi karena sepupunya itu masa bodoh, jadilah Jean kena PHP. Anehnya, walau begitu Jean tetap meringkik bahagia setiap hari. Bermulut besar bahwa Mikasa memberinya harapan. Iya, harapan palsu.

"Mikasa bukan cinta monyet gue kok, tapi dia cinta pertama."

"HAH?" Eren lagi ngunyah roti sari pagi-pagi langsung muncrat denger Jean ngomong begitu. "Masa sih? Seinget gue elo udah deket-deket Mikasa deh waktu masih TK. Ngintilin gue mulu biar bisa makan bento barengan."

Jean pasang muka jijay. "Gue malah heran apa bedanya cinta monyet sama cinta pertama. Gue bilang gitu karena gue gak terima aja Mikasa jadi cinta monyet. Mending elo ajalah yang jadi cinta monyet gue. Waktu TK lo mayan unyu walau doyan ngompol di kelas."

Eren muncrat lagi. Kali ini ke muka Jean.

"EH BAJENG KONTROL TUH MULUT."

Jean gagal paham kenapa wajah Eren memerah. Jean ikut-ikutan merah.

"M-Maksud gue bukan gitu, kampret! Pikiran lo homo amat, ah! Kan kalo gue gak cinta lagi sisa monyetnya doang. Gitu! Monyet lo."

"Jadi sekarang lo udah gak cinta sama gue, gitu?"

Ambigu.

.

* * *

.

[ **H** entong]

Jean ribut-ribut mencet bel rumah Yeager. Eren keluar males-malesan sambil garuk perut (sambil nguap juga). Hari Minggu enaknya bangun siang, tapi kuda jagoan yang satu ini memang doyan mengganggu. Jam delapan pagi udah nongol, pakaiannya mayan cakep. Rambutnya keliatan abis nyisir.

"Mikasa kagak ada di sini, Jen. Ciyan deh lo."

"Apaan sih. Nyari kaset yuk. Daripada mager di rumah terus lo kayak cewek takut item."

"Kaset apaan? Bokep?"

Eren bercanda. Serius. Tapi muka Jean serius gitu, ngangguk-ngangguk santai. Eren ngeri. Siap-siap masuk lagi ke dalam kamar, lanjutin mimpi indah nyiumin kuda poni ajaib tapi tangan Jean sigap narik kaosnya.

"Kagak laki lo, Ren. Takut lo liat anu cewek?"

Ditantangin begitu, Eren kagak terima dong. Walau gimana pun dia tetap harus mempertahankan kehormatannya sebagai makhluk batangan. Akhirnya abis cuci muka sama gosok gigi (sekalian gosok ketek), Eren siap nemenin Jean beli kaset hentong.

.

* * *

.

[ **A** nting]

Jean ketahuan ngantongin anting-anting cakep, motifnya bunga mawar. Sambil ngakak, Eren menuduh Jean diam-diam bencong. Dia tambah-tambahin biar lebih asoy; ada lipstik sama pensil alis, gak masalah walau termasuk fitnah. Yang penting seisi kelas ketawa bareng. Jarang-jarang Jean sial begini. Dengan wajah garang, Jean menggebrak meja.

"Ini hadiah buat cewek gue. PUAS LO."

Eren merasa bersalah seketika. Tapi dia juga sakit hati, gak tahu kenapa. Kayaknya gara-gara Jean bilang gitu sambil mencak-mencak, mukanya merah padam pulak. Khas kuda lagi sensi gak mau ditunggangin. Jean langsung kabur keluar kelas.

Masa sih tuh anak punya pacar? Emang ada yang mau?

Eren murung seharian. Padahal itu anting emaknya Jean. Ceritanya minta uang jajan tapi kagak dikasih. Alhasil Jean nyolong anting emaknya buat dijual.

.

* * *

.

[ **N** onton]

Dapet dua tiket gretongan dari Papi Grisha, Eren siap nonton EEDISITU bareng Armin. Mendadak Armin demam, kagak bisa ikut nonton, padahal film itu yang ditunggu-tunggu selama sepuluh tahun hidupnya. Dengan sedih Armin meringkuk membasahi bantal dengan air mata sama ingus.

"Ajak Mikasa aja."

Mikasa juga kagak bisa. Ada latihan bela diri, katanya mau kejuaraan musim semi. Eren bingung. Kalo nonton sendiri nanti dikira gak punya temen, gak punya gebs. Ogah banget dikatain jomblo menahun walaupun emang gitu kenyataannya. Sebagai sesama jomblo, Eren seketika mengingat tetangganya yang durhaka sama emak (apa lagi istilahnya coba? Maling anting buat jajan, beritanya udah kesebar luas di komplek rumah berhubung emaknya Jean itu _drama queen_ —yang jelas doyan gosipan anak sendiri; Jean Boy anulah, itulah).

Eren memanggil nomor Jean. Tersambung.

"Jen, nonton yuk."

"Apaan. Hentong lagi? Ogah ah gue lagi kagak nafsu."

Eren mendelik ke arah ponsel. "Pikiran lo jorok mulu. Nonton film anyar ituloooh, si Cinta sama Serangga."

"OH. Yang balihonya segede rumah gue ya. Yang di pertigaan deket bioskop itu kan."

Gagal paham, Eren iya-iya aja. Eren udah _stand by_ di bioskop. Jean nongol setengah jam kemudian. Mukanya yang biasa dekil jadi kinclong gitu. Kayak selebriti Korea. Mengilat. Pasti digosok-gosok dulu biar cakep. Cakep sih, tapi Eren mana mau mengakui. Pakaiannya rapi banget lagi. Wangi minyak nyong-nyong.

"Lo rapi amat kayak mau kencan."

"Lho, emang ini apa? Nonton kan?"

Eren gagal paham lagi, tapi iyain aja daripada makin gagal paham.

.

* * *

.

[ **D** aftar Fesbuk]

Lupa password, Jean mau bikin akun fesbuk baru. Minta bantuan sama Eren berhubung dia kagak paham-paham amat sama teknologi. Eren dateng ke rumah sosorean, abis mandi jadinya bau bedak bayi.

"Lo mau bikin yang baru apa yang dulu gue coba ambil lagi?"

"Emang yang dulu bisa dibuka lagi?"

"Bisa kalo diakalin. Lo apal gak password emailnya?"

Mikir dulu. "Inget deh kayaknya."

"Yaudah kita coba dulu aja ya."

Gak tahu kenapa, Eren keliatan lebih bening dari biasanya. Mungkin efek dari kebaikan hatinya mau bantuin ngurus masalah fesbuk kali ya. Auranya keluar gitu. Jean manggut-manggut yakin. Eren duduk di kursi depan laptop, Jean liatin dari belakang. Bedak bayi kadang bikin candu, jangan salahin Jean kalo sekarang ini dia ngendus-ngendus.

"Apaan sih lo, Jen."

"Lo bau ketek."

"Lo pikir logis bau ketek tapi ngendusnya di leher."

Jean sadar. Iya juga ya. Yaudah akhirnya ngaku deh. "Gue demen kalo lo kayak gini. Coba lo sering-sering mandi."

"Biar lo sering nemplokin leher gue gitu?"

"Iya."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"P-Password emailnya Eren Monyet."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

[ **R** obot]

Kalau lagi tidur terus dibangunin tiba-tiba, biasanya Jean korslet dulu beberapa menit sebelum rohnya balik. Berhubung tetanggaan, dari orok udah sering barengan bahkan sampe SMA, bukan hal aneh kalau mereka nginep. Kadang di rumah Eren, kadang di rumah Jean. Tergantung situasi. Alasan nginep paling klise sih jelas; ngerjain tugas bareng. Walau ujung-ujungnya yang ngerjain Eren doang karena Jean keburu tewas.

Gak heran Eren hafal banget tabiat Jean kalo lagi tidur. Ngorok. Kadang mendadak jadi Tsubasa, tendang sana tendang sini. Turut berduka cita buat cewek manapun yang nanti mau-maunya jadi istri Jean.

"Bokong lo kok empuk sih beb."

Eren siap-siap ngasih tonjokan maut kalo Jean belum juga sadar dalam beberapa menit ke depan. Dengan muka nista, Jean meraba-raba guling. Mata setengah terbuka.

"Jen, pulang lo sono. Sinting gue kelamaan tidur bareng elo."

Mata Jean terbuka sepenuhnya. Mukanya kaku gimana gitu. Belum lagi pas dudukin diri, gerakannya kayak robot. Eren bodo amat. Dia milih buat liatin lempeng. Bentar lagi juga balik ke normal. Tapi kayaknya keterlaluan juga sih. Eren pake gagang sapu buat bangunin Jean, digeplak ke pipi. Cetakannya aja masih jelas. Lurus.

"Dunia ini akan hancur. Manusia memakan manusia. Semua orang telanjang."

Eren nyebut. Jean semacam mimpiin kehancuran dunia dicampur-baur sama adegan syur, ditambah zombie. Kagak nyambung. Jean melirik ke arah Eren, bikin salah tingkah.

"Kau adalah penyelamat dunia."

Ampun.

"Maka dari itu kau harus bugil."

TOLONG.

Eren kena karma gara-gara geplak muka orang sembarangan. Jean loncat berasa jadi kancil, langsung nindih Eren. Giliran Eren yang berasa jadi ulat, menggeliat-geliat. Jean balik. Dia meringkik. Eren juga balik. Nyakarin dada Jean. Mikasa masuk. Dunia beneran ancur.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

[ **A** h, Gitu Deh Pokoknya]

"Gue capek lama-lama kayak gini."

Jean mendadak drama. Duduk bersisian sama Eren yang lagi ngemut es kimo. Jean topang dagu sambil mandangin langit, adegan-adegan khas orang kalo lagi galau. Masalahnya Eren gak tahu apaan yang ada dalam pikiran Jean. Capek, capek kenapa. Kalo capek kan tinggal duduk, minum es, senderan ke pohon. Lagian tadi pagi pelajaran seni budaya, bukan olahraga.

"Napa sih lo?"

"Elo gak kepikiran buat pacaran gitu, Ren? Tiap ada kesempatan nonton bokep bareng, emang lo gak penasaran gimana rasanya gituan?"

Eren tersendak. "Lo udah hilang harapan apa gimana. Perasaan Mikasa lempeng-lempeng aja."

Jean nunduk, nyabutin rumput. "Justru karena dia lempeng-lempeng aja."

Sekarang Eren paham capek macam apa yang dimaksud Jean. "Yaudah sih."

"Yaudah gimana?"

"Cari aja cewek yang mau sama elo. Yaa, walaupun gue pesimis, secara elo kan … jorok. Kentut lo bau lagi."

"Eh, kampret, kentut lo juga bau!"

"LO KOK NYOLOT."

Jean kayaknya galau beneran, soalnya kagak nyahut. Malah makin asyik nyabutin rumput. Padahal biasanya abis adu mulut langsung adu panco, yang kalah harus rela jadi babu seharian. Eren akhirnya ikut-ikutan nyabutin rumput. Es kimo dibuang sembarangan.

"Kayaknya gue mau naksir yang pasti-pasti aja deh."

Eren melirik sebentar. "Emang ada?"

"Nggak tau sih gue juga. Daripada gue gini terus."

Mendadak Eren merasa kasihan. "Segitu ngebetnya ya lo pengen anuan."

"GAK GITU, REN. GAK GITU."

"Lha, terus apaan dong."

Jean berhenti nyabutin ramput. "Kayaknya enak gitu kalo punya pacar. Ada yang perhatian. Ada yang setia bangunin gue tiap pagi, ngingetin buat makan. Nonton bareng. Berbagi cerita. Saling membantu satu sama lain. Pas bangun gue gak cuma liat guling, tapi juga liat pacar gue."

Intinya anuan, pikir Eren. "Emang ada ya cewek yang mau gitu-gitu sama elo. Kalo beneran ada, gue mau syukuran deh."

"Jahat lo."

"Lagian apa gunanya punya pacar kalo fungsinya sama aja kayak gue. Tiap pagi bangunin elo buat berangkat ke sekolah, makan bareng. Gue juga bantuin balikin fesbuk lo yang gak bisa dibuka itu kan. Pas bangun gue liat elo. Elo mana mungkin liat gue pose bobok cantik, tidur kayak orang mokad gitu."

Jean sadar juga. "Iya ya. Yang pasti-pasti aja. Tumben pinter lo, Ren."

"Eren Yeager gituloh."

Angin berembus pelan. Jean sunyi. Eren ikut-ikutan sunyi. Kuda monyet sepakat buat diem-dieman sambil mikirin apa maksud dari percakapan barusan.[]

* * *

 **1:33 AM – 2 Oktober 2016**

 **a/n:**

 _eanjir receh banget gagal paham gue judulnya juga nganu banget maapin :" pibesdey puun, akhirnya kelar dalam waktu sehari, mendadak gue berasa jadi jagoan. tahun depan gue kasih ginian lagi kalo lo nagih (?) maap humornya receh tapi moga imej kuda monyet masih masuk /pose :))_


End file.
